Hate and Obsession
by Remy VanHalen
Summary: A twisting story involving hate, passion, and an undying love no one expected. Between Alec Volturi and the Master's daughter.


**Preface:**

The pain shot through my body with incredible speed, I didn't even have the chance to catch my breath before my knees hit the ground. I clutched at my chest, my fingers curling around the medium sized, silver pendant. My eye sight was going blurry, I couldn't even see in front of me without being unable to tell what it was I was staring at. The air wheezed in and out of my mouth, drying my throat so very uncomfortably. I could feel the bile rising in my throat, feel the contents of my stomach fighting its way up my esophagus. I choked back the bile and tried to stand up but as soon as my Converse were face up, my legs jiggled and I fell once again. Tears stung my eyes and my muscles tightened painfully around the bones they wound around.

"Do not fight it, my dear, for it will only weaken you," a powerful, extravagant voice sounded in my ears.

And with that, the darkness took over. My senses dulled and soon I could no longer do a thing. I was stuck in this never ending blackness and every time I tried to regain consciousness, I felt my power weakening in strength.

**Chapter One:**

My eyelids were heavy and my body was numb but, thankfully, my finger tips and tiptoes were slowly coming to feeling.

"She's coming to, Master," A girlish voice said quite venomously.

"Perfect," Hissed a male's voice excitedly.

The numbness faded from my feet and hands, crawling away, up my arm and leaving it tingling slightly. Soon it faded from my abdomin and thighs, then from my neck and soon my entire body was able to feel and move. I could feel the cold, hard metal slate beneath me and smell the thick scent of others around me. My eyes fluttered open lazily; at first I couldn't see anything but a blurry white mess but as I blinked my vision clear, shapes came into view. I sat up slowly, the room spinning and tilting unusually, and steadied myself with the palms of my hands carefully positioned behind me. I looked around with squinted eyes until they landed on an odd smiling face. He had pale, papery skin, milky red eyes, pitch black hair, and wore an extravagant, briliantly white smile. Beside him stood a girl - of about fifteen, possibly sixteen - with light, sandy blonde hair, bright, scarlet eyes, pale, pasty skin, and an evil, sadistic glare within her eyes and hidden in her innocent smile.

"Ah, Dearest Aria has finally awoken," Purred the dark haired man, bringing his hands together in front of him.

I blinked hard to clear my vision further and stared up at him with confusion.

"Where am I?," My voice was thick and crackly.

"Why, my dear, you are home," He said with an arch of his arms.

I looked at him dead serious, not understanding his words correctly.

"Sir ,what do you - ," I questioned, my eyelids becoming unusually heavy.

"Aro"

"Aro - sorry - but what do you mean?"

"It seems that Joham has failed to inform you of your biologicals, I presume?," He sighed, rubbing his temples then giving me an over excitement filled smile.

"No worries, I'll just have to fill you in myself"

He motioned for the young girl to leave and she did so hesitantly, giving me a hate filled glare before exiting out the door. The man sat on the edge of the metal bed and looked me in the eyes.

"One thing you must know before I begin is my being your Father. . ."

He waited for my response, when I gave none he continued.

"Fifteen years ago my Guard came across a man named Joham, he was a vampire of many years and talents of science. Unfortunatly, Joham was a man that was upon the list to be taken care of. Since Joham had not wished a death, he had made up a compromise. If he were to give my wife and I a child he was to be a free man.

"He gave us a beautiful baby girl whom was then named Aria ELizabeth Ann Volturi. She was with us for only a week - which at the time she grew at an etreme rate - when Joham fled with our dear darling in his arms. You see, Aria, we have been searching for you for the last fifteen and years and I was so, so excited when I learned that you had been found," He said, touching my face with his cool finger tips.

"What happened to Joham?," I asked with concern.

He hesitated, then sighed and dropped his hand from my face.

"I am saddened to say that Joham has been dealt with. He broke his side of the deal and it was the only way to deal with the situation," He explained with a not-so-sad facial expression.

"So he's. . . Dead?," I choked a little on my words but was able to keep a straight face along the way.

"I'm afraid so, my dear"

I looked away then, staring at the wall as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Cool fingers made me look back at the face of my supposed Father, his face a bit haunted.

"No need to worry, darling, it was quick," He tried to reassure but it helped none.

Still, I nodded my head and smiled softly.

"Come now," He said, standing up and holding out his hand with a large smile. "Let us show you to your room"

I took his hand slowly and stood from the matal slate. Now that I looked around me I realized I was in a violet colored room. The walls were a dark shade of purple-red, the carpet colored a light off-white, and the only furniture - which consisted of a couch, a desk, and the metal slate bed - was either made of metal or hard, red fabric. Aro - I mean, Father - lead me out of the room by the hand and into the hall where Jane and two other vampires stood waiting for us. Both were males; one was largely buff with dark red hair and scarlet eyes while the other was dramatically smaller against the Incredible Hulk. He had dark brown - almost black- hair, pale white skin, dark, blood red eyes, and looked to be around sixteen, possibly seventeen. His features were so much like Jane's, I immediatly pegged him as a close family member. He stared at me - or glared - with so much hate, so much loathing that I almost shrank inside myself. I didn't, of course, instead, I stared back at him with as much hatred as he showed me. The boy huffed as a low, deep growl crept up his throat.

Aro lead me away from the three and instead pushed me towards a large, mahogany door with intense carvings etched into the frame. He pushed open the door and revealed a darkly colored room. The walls were a dark gray, the carpet a plushy black. In the middle of the room sat a giant, king sized bed with silken comforters and pillows while a bright, white desk sat in the corner with a new-looking laptop sitting upon it. Beside that stood a large, black bookcase with series upon series of books that lay inside its shelves. My breath caught in my throat as I gazed inside with awe.

"Like it? I had Sulpicia and Athenodora design it for you, with a little help from the Guard," Aro said, gazing into the room with me.

"I love it," I breathed, smiling up at him.

_A/N: Thanks for reading and I swear the next chapter will be posted soon!_


End file.
